Depicting Weapons
The Shield of Faith (Ki) card refers to “all evil enhancements depicting weapons.” Evil Enhancements depicting weapons *Abner’s Spear (Ki) *Abner’s Spear (Wa) *Abusive Taskmasters (Pa) *Achan’s Sin (I) *Ahab’s Armor (Pi) *Amorite Invasion (Pa) *Apprehended (G) *Army of Chaldeans (Ki) *Arrogance (Pa) *Axe (B) *Axe (C) *Axe (TP) *Axe (UL) *Balaam’s Disobedience (Pa) *Battering Ram (Pa) *Betrayal (Ap) *Blade of Death (AW) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Wa) *Breaking Through (Ki) *Bringing Fear (FF) *Building Egypt (Pi) *Captured by Assyria (FF) *Carried into Exile (Pi) *Chariots of Iron (B) *Chariots of Iron (UL) *Chariots of the Sun (Ki) *Chariots of the Sun (UL) *Crucify Him! (J) *Cruelty (C) *Cruelty (UL) *Cruelty (Wa) *Danites Attack (Pa) *Dart (Ki) *Dart (Wa) *Destroying the Temple (Ki) *Destruction of Athaliah (Wo) *Destructive Decay (Pi) *Displeased Philistines (Ki) *Doeg’s Slaughter (Pi) *Egyptian Horses (RA) *Egyptian Spear (FF) *Evil Armor (D) *Evil Armor (Pi) *False Dreams (Pr) *False Peace (Pr) *Fiery Darts (B) *Fiery Darts (UL) *Fiery Darts (J) *Flogging (Ap) *Fortify Site (RA2) *Fortify Site (Ki) *Fortify Site (Wa) *Fruitless Tree (E) *Herod’s Sword (TEC) *Gibeonite Trickery (RA2) *Gibeonite Trickery (Pa) *Glittering Spear (Ki) *Glittering Spear (Wa) *Gold Shield (RA) *Goliath’s Armor (FF) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki) *Goliath’s Spear (UL) *Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Great Image (Pr) *Hadad Arises (Ki) *Hard Bondage (F) *Healing of Naaman (FF) *Heavy Taxes (FF) *Hezekiah’s Weakness (Ki) *Intent to Kill (AW) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (Ki) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (I) *Ishbibenob’s Sword (I) *Jehu’s Sword (Ki) *Jephthah’s Tragic Vow (Pa) *King Saul’s Jealousy (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Lahmi’s Spear (I) *Lance (A) *Lance (UL) *Land Made Waste (Wa) *Mace (Ki) *Mace (Wa) *Moses kills Egyptian (Pa) *Murder (F) *Namaan’s Chariot and Horses (FF) *Night Raid (RA) *Outburst of Anger (Ap) *Outnumbered (AW) *Pekah’s Blade (Ki) *Plunderers (Ki) *Preemptive Strike (H) *Prison Guards (Ap) *Rezon Arises (Ki) *Roman Whip (J) *Rust (Pi) *Ruthless (FF) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki) *Saul’s Javelin (Wa) *Scattered (RA3) *Scorn of Michal (Wo) *Shimei’s Malicious Curse (Ki) *Siege (Ki) *Siege (Wa) *Siegeworks (Pa) *Siegeworks (FF2) *Sinful Army (C) *Slave Trade (F) *Swift Horses (FF) *Sword (Ki) *Sword (Wa) *Sword of the Rebellion (AW) *Sword of Vengeance (Ki) *Sword of Vengeance (Wa) *Syrian Victory (Ki) *Take as a Slave (Ap) *The gods of Egypt (Pa) *The Rabsaris Attacks (RA) *The Rabshakeh Attacks (Ki) *The Tartan Attacks (Ki) *Thorn in the Flesh (P) *Threatened Lives (AW) *To Each His Own (I) *Two Thousand Horses (Ki) *Untested Sword (Ki) *Wounded (AW) *Yoke of Iron (Pr) ---- The Shield of Faith (Wa) card refers to cards with “Bows, Arrows, Spears, Javelins, and Darts.” This refers to evil enhancements with those specific weapons named in the card title. Evil Enhancements depicting Bows, Arrows, Spears, Javelins, and Darts *Abner’s Spear (Ki) *Abner’s Spear (Wa) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (Wa) *Dart (Ki) *Dart (Wa) *Egyptian Spear (FF) *Fiery Darts (B) *Fiery Darts (UL) *Fiery Darts (J) *Glittering Spear (Ki) *Glittering Spear (Wa) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki) *Goliath’s Spear (UL) *Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (I) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (I) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki) *Saul’s Javelin (Wa)